Cross that Melts the Ice
by Kurai Minoru
Summary: Reader X Liliaden Krauser. A sort of PWP. You're the only one that can melt through his icy exterior and to his warm heart. Hey, opposites attract. ; Rating for language.


Cross that Melts the Ice

**AN:** Haha, I could not resist writing this after I read their new New Prince of Tennis chapter. I mean, Liliaden hardly gets any recognition. D: Plus, I don't really know his personality since he is always so quite in the story, so it might be a little OOC. Enjoy! I spell his name as Krauser mmkay? That's just the spelling I use and if there is an official way to spell it, I'll change it. Anyways, please go vote on the poll in on my profile. :) It's for later stories. A sort of PWP thing, I guess… First time writing something from 2nd person; please be lenient.

**Warnings:** Rated for … creative language that comes from the OC's mouth and from other people's mouth. Fluff and a PWP sort of thing.

* * *

"Oh my god! That is so cool!"

Your eyes widened comically as you saw Liliaden Krauser finish his tennis match literally within seconds as he walked calmly away from his fallen opponent. His opponent had fallen prey to his Dismissal by Crucifixion and was currently groaning in pain against the fence. Bounding towards Liliaden in giant steps, you smiled so brightly that even the "ruthless unparalleled iceman" had to back up a few steps. Your very being radiated little beams of sunshine that flew out from her as chirping birds flew around and trumpets could be heard blaring their fanfare. Liliaden could only sweatdrop as you were always like a huge ball of endless energy.

"That was so AWESOME Liliaden! You totally POWNED that person!"

You ranted on and on in English, causing all those around you confusion and incredulity. Your platinum blond hair glinted in the sunlight while ice-blue eyes twinkled with mischief and excitement. A large silver cross with real sapphires embed into it encircled your neck on a delicate silver chain. Your short stature did not prevent you from going unnoticed as your boundless energy made up for your lack of presence. You were rather like a little enthusiastic puppy, mused Liliaden. He reached down and patted your head a couple of times, which annoyed you. You pouted up at him.

"Oi! Just because I'm short doesn't mean that you still can do that to me, you bastard!"

_Well, that totally killed it._

He stared at you. Under normal conditions, the average person would quake and shiver under his icy-cold stare. But you were no normal person. You glared back up at him, stepping on his foot.

_She has a pretty hard kick._ Liliaden thought while massaging his foot.

"Ha! I'm taller than you now!"

You struck a cheesy-looking heroic pose with one arm thrusted high into the sky and the other on your hip while raising one of your legs to stand victoriously on top of a stone bench that was conveniently placed right in front of you. Liliaden slowly turned his head upwards to look at you.

"Could you not do that Lily? It's like you're a creeper."

Liliaden "Lily" twitched at the stupid nickname that you had christened him with. It was ironic that he was more insulted by being called an annoying nickname more than being called a creepy pedophile. Speaking of which, Liliaden suddenly smirked (though it was just a little bit) as he came up with a comeback.

"But I'm not into little girls like you."

You pouted and kicked him. Hard. In the shin too.

"That…was uncalled for."

"Shut up! I just show my affections that way, got it?"

Imitating Bruce Lee, at least trying to, you held up her fists threateningly, staring weirdly into his eyes. It only took a total of five seconds for you to start laughing hysterically while pointing (rudely might I mention) at his funny expression. He stared at you.

"You are embarrassing."

"I try. Love you too man."

Another one of his weirded out expressions appeared on his face and you could only laugh. Again.

"You own me food dammit! You get to treat me~"

You sang out, skipping along merrily while ignoring weird looks from innocent bystanders. Liliaden slowly trailed behind, leisurely taking his time.

"Wahhhh! He's hot!"

You overheard a bunch of high school girls gossiping about Liliaden, who was currently paying the cashier for his food and hers. They watched in furtively behind their coffee cups, peeking over the cardboard cups and fluttering their disgustingly long lashes at him when they caught his eye. He rolled his eyes mentally when they giggled at him and pursed their gloss-covered lips at him. Ignoring the peanut gallery, he sauntered over to her and dumped your double chocolate chip coffee-free frappuccino on the quaint little red plastic table in the café that they chose to snack in. You snickered as you heard moans of disappointment from the gaggle of girls sitting in the booth over, but that disappointment quickly turned into criticism of you. Very loud criticism.

"Why is he with that bitch?"

"She's so short and ugly!"

"Jealous bitches much?"

You muttered under your breath while sipping your oh-so delicious frappuccino. Liliaden calmly sipped at his black tea, ignoring every girl who was furtively shooting sultry glances at him. You quirked an eyebrow at this.

"Wow. You're a little calm for this, aren't you?"

"I prefer to ignore useless little things."

"Haha, wow. That's so you."

You continued to the sit and drink in the midst of heated whispers. Soon those whispers died down as a group of uppity looking girls approached their table. They leaned over the table slowly while looking over at you, and sensually gave him a kiss on the cheek. Something within you snapped. Smiling a sickly sweet devil smile, your grasp on the cardboard cup tightened.

"Rapists!"

You screamed out loud, while pointing accusingly at the group of mildly cough-NOT-cough offended girls. They recoiled as if you stung them, and voiced with their annoyingly high-pitched voices that they were not raping "such a hot guy who deserved SO much better." You snorted.

_Yeah right._

As revenge for the fault against them, they took your cardboard cup and dumped the contents of it over you. You sat there in shock, covered in your delicious double chocolate chip coffee-free frappuccino as they sat themselves around Liliaden, cooing while touching him with professionally manicured slender fingers. He ignored them even more, but you knew that he was getting ticked off from that unconscious twitch of his fingers. Since you came with over with him to Japan, you knew every little habit of his. Inwardly, you smirked while on the exterior, you maintained an impassive face.

_5…4…3…2…1…and about now…_

Your guesses were not incorrect as Liliaden stood up without warning. Smirking, you leaned backwards into your chair. He slowly turned to glare at the girls, who made small "eep" sounds and cowered into their chairs.

"Could you leave me alone? I do not appreciate being touched without my permission in public. Plus, I don't not appreciate my best friend here being dumped over in her own drink."

He was insinuating that they were harassing him. The owner of the café apologized and offered him a customary drink with no charges. They also offered you a gift card of $20 for your poor drink and offered you one of the café's t-shirt as payment for your ruined outfit.

"Yey~ free stuff!"

You crowed triumphantly into the sunset. Seeing Liliaden wasn't responding, you got an evil glint in your eye. Taking a running start, you leaped onto his back and had him give you an impromptu piggyback ride while you hugged him from the back.

"Thanks for standing up for me, Liliaden."

You whispered into his ear, hugging him tightly. He paused; surprised since this was one of the few times that you had actually said his name. He could count on one hand the number of times you had actually said his real name. Quirking his eyebrow way high up into his blonde hair, he started walking while actually giving you a piggyback ride.

"What brought this on?"

"Do you really think of me as just a best friend?"

You asked softly, dreading the answer somewhere in your heart. He paused, not expecting the question. Closing his eyes, he prepared to answer.

"No."

Your face fell when you heard that. But you still held a little ray of hope that it would be better than you actually expected. Sighing, you jumped off his back and reached out your arms toward the pastel-pink colored sunset, refusing to look at his eyes.

"I think of you as more."

Eyes widening comically, you turned around with your mouth gaping open like a fish. You were about to speak when Liliaden cut you off.

"Mmmmph! What was that?"

You shrieked, your face tomato red. You pointed your finger accusingly at his smug looking face.

"That, was a kiss. Are you so uneducated to not know what a kiss is?"

Your face was blooming into multiple shads of red as you stammered uncontrollably.

"Y-you! That was my first- argh!"

You ranted on and on. Distracted, you didn't notice Liliaden sneaking up behind you. Pouncing, he grabbed you from behind.

"OMG! RAPE!"

He face-palmed.

"Is that your normal reaction?"

"Yes it is. Get used to it."

"…it seems like I'm going to have to."

And with that, he leaned in for another kiss.

The End~

* * *

I suck at writing pointless fluff. =_= I need to work on it. Ah well. Hope you enjoyed it and please review on this! I need to know how I did. Oh and please take the time to visit my profile and vote on my poll. After finishing "Breaking Me Deep Inside", I'm going to do one of those stories first, but eventually I'm going to do all of them anyways.


End file.
